


My Little Lamb

by buttaerfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cum Eating, M/M, Master/Slave, Obedience, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: Chanyeol's loves defiling Baekhyun.





	

Baekhyun can't seem to get his breathing under control. They've don't things like this before... but never where Baekhyun was blindfolded. He trusts Chanyeol, but with both his eyesight gone and his arms and legs restrained, the shorter male can't help but worry.  
"My little lamb," Chanyeol speaks, cupping his submissive's cheek in his large hand, "why are you breathing so hard?" Baekhyun leans into his hand, cherishing his master's warmth.  
"I..."   
"You can tell me, don't worry." A thumb drags across his cheek, the tip of it dipping just under the edge of the blindfold.   
"The blindfold.. sir. That's why." Baekhyun mutters out, trying to turn his head away.  
"Would you like it to be removed?"  
"No."  
"Very well, my darling." Chanyeol presses his lips to Baekhyun's for a split second, before all traces of him are gone. Baekhyun assumes he is alone again, until he feels his master's finger tips lightly ghosting down his stomach. His master touches him so softly Baekhyun almost doesn't feel it. But, Chanyeol makes sure he feels him when chanyeol runs his thumb over the head of the younger mans cock, spreading precum over it. This makes Baekhyun gasp, back arching back from the post he is currently chained to.   
"That's right baby... leak for me." Chanyeol growls, now attending to the rest of his partners length, stroking and squeezing, and watching Baekhyun slowly approaching the edge of your orgasm. They had been doing this long enough that Chanyeol knew when he was close, yet he still asked.  
"Are you about to cum?" Every single time he was asked, Baekhyun always hesitated, leading to his cock being squeezed as a nonverbal warning to not lie.   
"Yes," he world shamefully admit. As soon as Chanyeol heard the world leave his lips, he removed his hand.   
"You know I can't just let you cum that easily." Chanyeol tutted, before reaching in his pocket and uncuffing both of Baekhyun's arms from behind him. He then took his slave's head in both his hands and slowly lowering him to the ground.  
"Baby, grab your cock," And this order was obeyed almost immediately. "Good boy. And you're gonna stroke your cock while I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. You'd like that, would you?" Baekhyun nodded while his master removed his hands from his face to unzip his pants, only for for them to be back in the same place only moments later. "Open wide baby." Chanyeol growled as he guided his cock into Baekhyun's wet, awaiting mouth. He groaned, leaning his head back, savoring the feeling. "I'm the luckiest man alive."  
Chanyeol began thrusting slowly. He had a big cock, they both new it, but Chanyeol didn't want Baekhyun to choke on it just yet. He continues this, slow, deep strokes, with the occasional peek down at Baekhyun to see if he had listened to him. His slave always obeyed, that's probably why Chanyeol decided to keep him. As the speed of his thrusts increased, chanyeol played with the knot holding the blindfold holding it in place. "Should I finally allow you to see?" The only answer to this question was an enthusiastic hum from Baekhyun, send vibrations down his cock. Chanyeol enjoyed that for a second, before adjusting his hands. One hand rested on the back of his slave's head, right on top of the blind fold so he could pull it away at any second, with the other cupping the younger mans cheek. With his hands situated, Chanyeol began thrusting harder and faster, the tip of his cock finally hitting the back of the other mans throat. At this pace, Chanyeol approached his orgasm quickly, and in the split second or two before he came, he held Baekhyun's head down, shooting his hot load straight down his throat. It took a moment or two for Chanyeol to pull his softening dick out of Baekhyun's mouth. Before he had a chance to even think about stopping, he heard his master's deep voice from above him, commanding him to keep stroking. 

"Don't stop until I tell you to."   
This ended up being almost a half hour later, when Chanyeol knelt down behind him, taking hold of his slave's cock, gripping him by the waist and stroking him fast. Baekhyun felt the familiar heat of his masters breath ghosting by his ear, whispering to him say the magic phrase to cum. Normally, Baekhyun was quite ashamed to say it but he just could wait for the stimulation to stop so he almost screamed it, "This is Park Chanyeol's cock, he is the only one that can pleasure it, the only one that can make it cum." The humiliation coursed through his vein as finally, thick white ropes of semen shot out into the floor. Finally, the blindfold was removed and Baekhyun was presented with his own mess. Chanyeol gave him a quick swat on the ass before he got up, saying one last thing before departing;

"Go ahead, lick up your mess my little lamb."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please anticipate my upcoming works!
> 
> This is my first smut fic so I hope it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
